The Story Of Clove
by Marauderettetribute0922
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the other caracters thought during the Hunger Games. This is The Story Of Clove,from her reaping to the moment of her death.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up next to my sister, Bridget. She strokes my hair smooth and dark, while I stared at the ceiling, worried because today is the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. I get up about 5 minutes after my mother calls me to eat ,I run downstairs take a plate, and sit at the table of 6 people, where there is only an empty chair, with my younger sister Camille, now should be 14 years. Normally as hasty, but now I cannot because I earn tears. I leave my house with Bridge for a walk around the village where I live, District 2. It is the richest district of 12, but where I live is not very rich to say, there is poverty, but nothing with a loaf of my family cannot be fixed. When given as 11:00 am.

We meet in our respective homes, to get ready for reaping today. In my family, only Bridget and I will attend to the reaping, Joy, my brother is 19, and only people between 12 and 18 may attend the Hunger Games. My sister is 18, and I have 17, we need to leave the little urn, but as luck is not always on our side, any two of us could go out.

When I get home, I go upstairs, I get a bath, and immerse myself in it. After the bath, I go to my room, grab a hanger covered with black plastic. I take out the beautiful dress light green plastic and placed me. When under the dining room, is my mother, my brother, my sister and my father sitting in a chair, watching as under the stairs.

I hug my family and hard, because something tells me that I will not see anyone after this day. We call the district's central square 2 and my sister and we went to register and we leave my family behind. We checked in and headed pole where are our age groups. The boys are on the right side of the square and the girls on the left side leaving a corridor with a black carpet in the middle, to let the elected for the games.

Eliza arrives, Capitol woman who comes every year to read the papers with our names on the ballot. She then placed a video sent over as Capitol created the Hunger Games. At the end of the tape she smiles and greets us with its unique new mind Capitol accent. Give a brief speech of 10 minutes and then it's time to choose our tributes.

He approaches one of the polls saying "Ladies first" Take a little paper that's in the urn. I just pray that does not leave my sister or any of the girls who I know. But I spend so much time thinking of others, that I never worry about myself.

-Clove Undermitt! – Says Eliza.

Everyone shuts up and watch my reaction and my sister. She is quietly looking at the floor, without any reaction, whereas I just think You'r not going to do anything?, You going to let them take me to the Capitol, the slaughterhouse where my sister died, only 12 years old? . But I can not do anything. I get through the crowd to reach the large black carpet and I head to the court building. Eliza I noted with satisfaction face, thinking maybe I'll be another 17 year old girl dead in games. How I hate these games, always hate, but two years ago, I can not not even see them.

In the 72 ° Hunger Games, Bridget was chosen, but Camille loved her so much that she volunteered to replace it, I could not believe she was only 12 years, I could have cast me, but it was all done and could not do anything. I created a scandal that year, i did not want to take my little sister. In games, she died dismembered by the boy of 12, I saw them cut off her lips with a knife, he broke her nose and when it finally hits the cannon sounds, the unfortunate no doubt take the few facial features that remaining.

I do not realize when they choose to the boy, not even heard his name, but if I reach to realize that a blond boy, tall, big, blue eyes, of offers to take his place, rushing up to the stage and tells its name to Eliza excited, "Cato Skiller" his name says it, he must be one of the guys trained by people of my district, especially for the Hunger Games, I was there, but only two years after the death of My sister did not want to know anything more about these games. Do we shake hands, we locked eyes and try not to mourn thinking that this attractive guy will try to kill me, as I will try to kill him, the simple idea that I'll have to kill for a living, I find it totally repulsive.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter the justice building, and then a peace keeper carries me to a elegant room, where only velvet armchairs and a few furniture. The room is small, but this much better than my whole house decorated. I am a couch with his head out the window, I thought about what was i going to do there?'ll Go, live or just not go out of there? I take not to let me look weak, as I was away.

I'll pretend to look strong, as if nothing hurt me. If I start to mourn every time remember where I am, I will not get sponsors, immensely thing I need to survive, if I get sponsors, I'll have one more chance to go home with my family, although I'm not sure If i want to go home, because if I win, something bad the Capitol will do, as have they've done to each of the victors of my district, I do not want to have the life of these people, alcoholic, bathed in money and without know how to spend it, besides spoiling the body and life.

I feel that the room's door open, but I do not see who it is, and I do not want to see my face, because I cried so much that I have my face wet with tears and my eyes have become red, now threw away all tears , do not want to throw in games.  
- Do you have any strategy? - I hear Bridget say and tries to look me in the eyes, but I did not let her.  
Look, if you'll be there crying, the Capitol will see you as a weak girl and not get sponsors to survive. - My sister strikes again. - Why are you crying?  
- Because I can not believe you have not done anything to prevent me being stuck here! -I Exploded.  
- Are you saying it's my fault?  
-No, I'm saying you said maybe lose another sister and you do nothing. Do not even look sad for me, on the contrary, it seems like you like me here on the way to slaughter house.  
-You know that's not true, you know how I felt when Camille died, i was shattered.  
-Do not lie, I saw you watching the games like any other, as if Camille was not there, watching hoe they killed her and you had not even a hint of sadness in your face.  
She is about to answer, but a peace keeper enters and asks her to leave because she was out of time.  
-Remember that I love you. Only that- Bridget says and goes before I could answer.  
I sit back on the couch, not realizing I had gotten up to "talk" with my sister. After about two minutes sitting and looking out the window again, my mother enters with Joy. I see my mother and I long to mourn again, run to her and give her a hug along with my brother, two of them certainly will miss me more. My brother, who has always protected me as my father never did, is crying with me.  
-If I had been allowed, i would have taken your place- He said softly and hugs me even stronger.  
And I had not left you to, you are very important to the family and I had not left we lost you.  
-Use the knifes.-says my brother changed in tone and subject completely.  
I do not know if I'm still as good as before.  
'Well, you're going to find out, just get on the train, going to start practicing again.  
- Do you think they'll let me use the knives on the train?  
- What are you talking about, you do not have to ask permission for anything to anyone, just do it.  
-Ok, I lie, not risk.  
Enter the peace keeper, saying that we are out of time.  
-Take care, long trains, try to look good for the sponsors. I'll see you then, I love you.  
My mother was quiet all this time, hugs me, it makes me mourn and sings a lullaby, tells me she loves me and I tell her the same thing, when the peace keeper takes her arm and leaves the room, leaving me alone. And thinking that I will do.

* * *

**Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

I stop at the door, waiting for someone else to come and open it. But the moment never comes.A woman, tall, looks about 30 years or maybe more, enter, that is all consumed by drugs. It's one of my mentors, Casadee Hanger, won games 15 years ago, killing literally kicked the remaining 5 tribute to her, was a fight without weapons, but still was very bloody, she lost an arm, but it postiso one replacement to help a little. I offered my hand and I will accept it, and I headed for the train station in my district, there awaits an elegant silver train which she practically pushed me up. The inside of the train is beautiful, more than I had imagined, the walls are gold and the floor is covered with a hairy white carpet, all the furniture are made of glass, exept velvet chairs that are equal to those of room that i was ateriormente.  
-You like it? I said Casadee, noticing the way I'm looking too the beauty of the place.  
It's beautiful. - I answered him  
Casadee, teach me what will be my room for the next day. The distance between the Capitol District 2 and is not much, so the trip will be shorter than it is for most of the districts.  
I observe my room and I see that in a cabinet there is a lot of clothes in my size, unused, but I decided to change and go the other train car.  
I sit on a sofa near Cato, Casadee and Silver, my other mentor. He has apparently about 20 years old and won the game by cutting his throat to his opponent, three years ago.  
- Any advice? - Cato loose after a long moment of silence.  
-Show yourself strong, make others fear you, to respect you. - Silver says  
- Does that work? - I Ask.  
-We always give the same advice to tribuetes.-says Casadee  
-When we get to the Capitol are going to prepare for your stylists, they are going to give an image to the parade and interviews.-He says Silver.  
-When are we going to meet the other tributes? - Asked Cato.  
-Will soon be repeating the reapings, there will see with whom they are-responds Silver  
Eliza calls us to eat. We sat at a table full of food that he had never seen in my life, and it was so, not as among all us would eat. Cato I see this like me, starved, observed nowadays food as it never tasted a sandwich in his life, he holds to take a piece of bread because Eliza glares. I can not help but find funny face Cato, note that you can not expect much.  
When Casadee sits, Eliza and gives us permission to eat, I filled my plate, although I don't think i could finish itall, plowed the attempt. While eating Silver inquire about our abilities, that could help in games.  
'I'm good with a sword and that sort of thing, Cato responds.  
-Perfect and a Clove? - I question Casadee.  
'I'm good with knives, and threw very well.  
-Whenever you hit the target?  
-Always, it is very rare that I give-I tried not to sound selfish, but I realize I failed.  
When we finished eating, Elizabeth directs us till we can see perfectly in a sort of giant screen repeating crops. In District 1 is a volunteer, called Marvel, Glimmer and the girl, then I can see myself being perfectly chosen shock face of my sister and the time volunteered Cato. In the 5th district is a mouse-faced girl, who soon runs off the stage. In District 11 choose a 12 year old girl, Rue, looks very scared and innocent, as if not knowing what to expect and Thresh, a boy with olive skin, large, completely different from the little Rue. In District 12 also elect a 12 years when going down the corridor of land, a little older girl volunteers to take her place, goes till the stage and turns out to be the older sister of that girl, her name is Katniss, then gets elected a boy named Peeta, takes the stage and shake hands, and that's where the transmittance ends.  
Viewing the tributes to which I will face is horrible, see who'll i will kill who will kill me. But what struck me most was the sight of the girl from 12, she volunteered to save her little sister, which I did when Camille was presented volunteer, but i could not replace her i was volunteer as a tribute. I hate that she has been able to save her sister and I didn't.

* * *

**A new chapter! It has been a while since i updated well at least i felt like it :)**

**I will update again as soon as i can.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am thinking about my sister's death, so cruel and cold from the 12th district. That's one of the reasons for hatred which that district. And now that girl more volunteers to save her sister, failure reminds me that I had to try to save mine.  
I stare at the wall till I realize I'm all alone in this car. I dirigo till the wagon where are all and I sit next to Cato, who is talking to Silver about getting sponsors.  
-I have to go talk something Casadee-We said Silver.  
After he left I left alone with Cato and Elizabeth, who begins to tell us the story of his life as Cato and I were interested. I was raised to eat something, but really was not hungry, I just wanted out of there and no doubt Cato follow with the same excuse. Elizabeth glared us, I think she realized that we had no interest in listening.  
I stood to one side of the table where there is still some food and carefully took a cookie, Cato does the same then comes a long minute of silence uncomfortable, Cato watches me from head to toe and I stared at him with a weird face. Still do not understand why, but I am ashamed and for a minute think the back with Elizabeth, but I regret it, because I prefer to intimidate me with his eyes, to re-listen to Elizabeth.  
So break the silence.  
-Because you showed volunteer? - Not know what to say, so I threw a silly question.  
'I've been practicing over 8 years for these games, I want to show the Capitol and my family that I am strong, that I can deal with it, and make it put the name of my family-I responds Cato. As if I really want to know why-How old are you? - I'm surprised by that question  
-17, Why?  
I do not know, you look smaller, I thought maybe you had about 15 or 14 years  
-Ok, I'm small, but only in stature, are you sure you are under 18 years? - I said to make him feel more or less like me, if that does not even prouder  
-I have 17 too, and I'm not that big, I think you see me as well because you are rather small.  
After that, I remove the car, offended, as it was night, I went to my car to sleep.  
I woke up very early, thanks to Elizabeth that went to my car with the intention of waking up with applause and pat on the face. Try to resist, but not worth it, so I got up and went to the car where everyone was.  
I realize that they are looking out the window waving, all but Cato, who is standing at the window with his face expressionless. I look out the window and see a crowd of people shouting and clapping for us, like it was a great honor to be here.  
There is only one train before us, the District 1, as is closer to the Capitol, always the first to arrive. I see that mentors are lowered, then the taxes, and that's where the crowd goes wild. Then Elizabeth, asks us to get out of the train. When we left, so the crowd was screaming for us, that as he passed, I had to go pushing people who crossed my path, I wanted to leave as soon as there, but that does not leave me a very good image for sponsors I do not care.  
I walk into a building, which should be the place where we prepare to meet our stylists. Capitol A lady leads me to a room where I bathe, I removed all body hair, eyebrows and fix me cut the ends of my hair.  
I left sitting on a table in another room, just with a big gown post. I lie on the couch when I'm alone at the ceiling. When it was my stylist, is a woman wearing heels about 25 cm, although quite high, that or you just, looks about 30 years or so, is hard to invent an age, as she is covered in extravagant make such as it is Elizabeth. That's when I start to pray that I do not look like it, if not, I'll be lost.


	5. Chapter 5

The lady comes up to me and watches me from head to foot with hand on chin. She asks me to stop and I pull the gown, watching her for a few minutes till she asks me to pull on the gown and get comfortable.

-My name Thanna, i be your stylist-It comes rather late, but it does  
Thanna leaves the room and returns with a black bag that should have my costume for the parade. She puts her hand inside the bag and pulls out a sort of Greek armor. It is bronze, with something with a string of scales, and the rest of the costume is smooth till a skirt that should end on my knees, with exception of a citurón scaly, and a helmet of the same color with two wings pointing backwards. Thanna helps me try it as and if see if she have to fix something. It's a little big, the skirt reaches a little below the knees, and the chest is a little wrinckeld. She helps me to take it off, and takes me to a little room where we eat, as I had not had breakfast today, I grab some oranges and at the end I have eaten about 15 oranges, i was really hungry, something to which Isn't usual, my district is the richest of all of Panem after the Capitol, and we never lacked food, maybe just over 2 families do not know where to get money for food. Do not know how I'm going to do if I run out of food in the games I think. I'll have to hunt, if any animals or live fruit, if any. My prioridy will be to go to the cornucopia and take all the food I can, but it will not be difficult, then, I will be part of so-called Careers.  
Then we meet outside the training center, us tributes, stylists and mentors are all together. All tributes are clothed, Thanna had fixed my suit and now It's perfect, that we manage our stylists few details and our mentors give us some tips on how to act above the horse-drawn carriage.

-No smiles, no greetings, you two have to look like two district tributes, act as professionals, just look straight ahead and nothing more. Do you understand? - Silver warns us  
-understood-Cato and I say in unison  
-Ok now I want you to climb into the carriage and the look of the front unglued.  
Cato helps me get on the carriage, each of us is on the side of the carriage, completely separate. I can not avoid seeing the other mentors, they all look like us totally apart and with the opposite view.  
As always the District 1 is the first out on the streets of the capitol, then us, the district 3 and so on. I can not help noticing the outfits of District 1, are devoted to jewelry, these tributes are dressed in bright costumes with feathers and jewles, which makes me think that they're dolls. Behind us is the 3rd district, electronics. All costumes are so horrible that make me think that ours is one of the best, till leaving District 12. Both tributes are holding hands, and wear a black leotard with a cape on fire and touched flaming too, I am surprised they do not burn and how happy they are, as if they liked being about to burn. I turn my head to the front as i remembered what Silver said. I hear the crowd scream every one of our names, but the one that most stands out is "Katniss" What makes me angry, knowing that she can get more sponsors to us, which means that we are less likely to win.  
Our carriges arrive at the mansion of President Snow, who tells us a few words of which I do not pay much attention, but I pretend to. At the sound of the song, the cameras try to focus on the faces of all districts while we are headed to the training center, but focusing much longer, is District 12.  
When we were backare mentors and stylists gather everyone in the district belongs, speaking of the fantastic we were. I can not avoid seeking the District 12 and look at them with hatred.  
-Clove, Clove-I said Casadee-What are you watching? we have to go.  
Nothing, let's go, I reply. I can not help but see Cato, who is just like me, looking to District 12 with envy.  
The training center is a giant building with 12 levels, one for each district, all have an entire floor, which will be our home for the next few days, until you reach the very same battlefieldarena. We obviously are on the second level. We went up the elevator and we found a giant living room, which is much more elegant than the train that we arived the Capitol.

* * *

**Another chapter done, i really want to finish this story but im quite lazy... But i would like peaple to read and review either this story or "Letters" since not many peaple have been reading them.**

**I will probably update tomorrow, if i get a review...**


End file.
